


His Side of the Bed

by alayneni



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayneni/pseuds/alayneni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has discovered that when he is absent, Felicity will take over his side of the bed. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Side of the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow

Oliver's phone vibrates disturbing him during the political strategy meeting with Alex. He knows it's from Felicity because of the profile he has his phone set on. A few weeks ago he asked his girlfriend to programme his phone with a profile that only allowed the Arrow team to get in contact with him and a profile that only allowed her to get in contact with him. The Arrow profile was for when he didn't want to be disturbed unless it was a member of the team calling, the Felicity profile was for when he didn't want anyone but Felicity disturbing him. All other calls were automatically directed to his voicemail.

Strategy meetings were an integral part of running a very successful campaign and Alex liked to have strategy meetings. It was the one part of the campaign that Oliver was not too fond of. The only person allowed to disturb him during these meetings was Felicity. He didn't want Alex or the rest of the interns suspecting anything about his night time activities as he had already run out on him a few times already. If there was an Arrow related emergency, someone else on the team would have to handle it. Of course Felicity could contact him for something Arrow related but since she knew he was trying to keep Arrow work far from the campaign, she would only call him in an emergency. He knew Alex would not reprimand him about taking Felicity's calls or messages since she was footing the bill for the whole camp.

This was a spontaneous meeting, which was why Thea wasn't present like she usually was. As soon as the phone buzzed, he was reaching for it. Oliver no longer had the control to ignore a message from Felicity. He opened it, discovering that his girlfriend was going home for a nap. Now that was the best idea he had heard all day! Suddenly the meeting doesn't seem very important anymore but he can't walk out of it. He knows that. He has responsibilities and he can't just ignore them to spend time with his girlfriend, as much as he really wanted to. So he finds a way to speed the meeting along.

As he's exiting the office, Thea is arriving. She questions his early departure but he brushes her queries aside. From the pep in his step one would think he was going for a booty call but he knew that wasn't the case. They had worked late last night. They also had another late night ahead of them again. His girlfriend needed her sleep. If they learnt anything from freeing Ray it was that a sleep deprived Felicity turned into a neurotic bitch. He had missed her that week. It made him realise that the little things in their relationship were what mattered to him the most. If you told pre-island Oliver that he would turn into such a romantic sap, he would have laughed in your face.

Forty minutes later, getting through town during rush hour was quite difficult, he's entering their loft. He quickly discards his jacket, tie and shoes by the table downstairs before heading upstairs. He takes the stairs three at a time. He walks around the little curtain and he finds her exactly where he suspected, on his side of the bed with her head buried in his pillow. He knows when he's not there she will sleep on his side of the bed. He strips down to his boxers, moves her over gently and cuddles in next to her. She automatically snuggles into him, the sound of her steady breathing lulling him into sleep.

He first discovered her using his side on the first morning they spent in Ivy Town. He had gotten up for an early morning run and came back to find her, squeezing his pillow to death. Usually she would have been up by then but he had kept her awake late the night before christening their new bed. The second time had been at night, he was helping the Hoffman's move some furniture in their house and he returned much later than expected. Felicity had fallen asleep reading a book on her tablet on his side. It slowly developed into a habit for her, a habit Oliver liked.

Sometime later, Felicity's alarm goes off. She tries to pull out of his embrace but he doesn't let her.

"Oliver," she asked sleepily.

He yawns, he didn't realise he was that tired, "who else? Unless there is someone that I need to murder?"

She pinches him in protest. He knows he's the only one she wants by her side.

"The alarm," she whines.

Oliver reaches over to his night stand and turns it off but he doesn't make any move to get out of bed. Felicity tries to move but her attempts are futile.

"I'm not ready to get up yet," he mumbles into her ear. A thrill goes through his system when he feels her shudder against him.

"We both have to go back to work," she reminded him weakly.

"We need a bit more rest followed by a little bit of fun time afterward," he declared.

Felicity chuckled, "I think you want fun time now," she says rolling her hips against his.

He couldn't stop the groan or his body's natural response to her. He had no objections to having fun time now.

**S-2**

Oliver walked into their bedroom to check up on his wife. Surprise, Surprise, she's taken up residence on his side of the bed, again. She's sound asleep so Oliver dare not disturb her. The last two months have been awful for her. Yesterday, their son was due but like all Queens he's decided to come late. She practically begged their doctor on the phone last night to induce labour but the Doctor said that was the last resort. Felicity was one of those women that hated pregnancy. Her morning sickness hadn't been that bad but she had been banned from Big Belly Burger. That set off the initial downward spiral of her mood.

If Oliver needed sleep, Felicity made him sleep in the other room because she hated waking him up when she needed to change sleeping positions because their son was practicing his martial arts in her tummy. She also had to pee all the time. Being the light sleeper that he was, he woke up at her every turn and it made her feel guilty. He did find that if he sat behind her, resting his back against the head board and put her to lean against his back while he rubbed her tummy gently, it put both her and his son to sleep for a while. Besides it being uncomfortable for him, Felicity would sometimes get a neck pain.

He wasn't standing there long before she woke up with a groan. He was at her side in an instant.

"Time?" he asked nervously.

"I wish!" was her response as she tried to sit up.

Oliver could not admit this to her now but he loved seeing her waddle around the house with her giant belly. It made him incredibly happy. He put his arm around her shoulder, helping her sit up when she froze.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My water just broke!" she said looking down to see a wet spot on their bed rapidly getting larger.

Oliver knew there were a million things he was supposed to be doing right at this moment but he couldn't help but stare at the spot.

"Frack, we need a new bed," Felicity said struggling to her feet. "They'll never get that smell out."

That seemed to shake Oliver out of his stupor, "We needed a new bed anyway, we wore out the springs on my side."

"If you remembered to flip the mattress we wouldn't have uneven wearing," Felicity responded.

She picked up her tablet and pulled up the labour list she had created so they would not forget anything on the way to the hospital. He dutifully followed behind her as she called out all the instructions. 12 hours later after multiple death threats from his wife and her swearing she was never going to do this again, he would finally get to meet his son.

**S-3**

After three days away he was finally home. That dull ache that had formed in his chest as he said goodbye to his family was going to disappear. He hated to leave them but he had delayed the meeting long enough and it was important for Star City's development. It was only with Felicity's blessing, that he agreed to go instead of sending a representative in his place.

He arrived home anxious to see his family but first he did a preliminary security check to make sure everything was in order. Protecting his family was something he took very seriously. After confirming that everything was good, he went upstairs to his son's room. He should be in bed by now, finding the bed empty, he knew exactly where he was.

Entering the master bedroom he was not surprised to find his wife nursing their 2 week old baby girl, while their sons were curled up asleep on either side of her. She was situated closer to his side of their massive king size bed. The television was on the security camera feed so she had been watching him as he did his walk through the house.

"About time," she complained.

He smiled. Even though they had been in constant contact, he missed her too. He pulled out his phone and captured the moment permanently. It was a beautiful site that he wanted to be able to look at when he wasn't physically with them. He looked down at his sons.

"They tried to stay awake to wait for you," she explained.

He went to her side and kissed her softly before he scooped their eldest into his arms. His son protested the loss of his mother's warmth, something Oliver understood very much but they had a rule, children had to sleep in their own beds. They did not encourage them sleeping in their bed. Once he settled him into his bed and tucked him in with a quick kiss to his forehead, his son settled back into a deep sleep. Next he repeated the entire process with their middle child before returning for their daughter. By that time Felicity had finished feeding and burping her. He kissed his daughter softly on her forehead and took her to the nursery. After double checking that the baby monitor was working, he made his way back to his wife who had not moved from his side of the bed.

He quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close to him.

"I love you, Felicity," he said to her.

"I love you too, Oliver," she replied, her blue eyes locked on his before falling shut as he kissed her.

They kissed for a while before they needed to stop. He still had two more weeks to wait before they could be intimate again. He had survived this waiting period twice before, he could do it again.

"I don't know if it's ok to say this but this is my favourite cuddle time," she said referring to when it was just the two of them.

"It's mine too," he admitted. He enjoyed cuddling with his children but there was just something a little bit more special about holding Felicity in his arms.

Despite the many changes to her body over the years she still fit perfectly against him always curling her feet around his legs. After all these years, they had never lost that happiness they felt being close to each other. The touching had never stopped, instead, it had become ingrained in their relationship. Thea had once run an experiment to prove that they couldn't be within three feet of each other without touching the other at some point. She hadn't told them what she was doing but she secretly filmed them over a three month period. There was not a single instance where he didn't touch her shoulder, elbow or lower back, or she didn't reach out for his arm. He supposed it was because of their tactile habits that her being on his side of the bed never bothered him. In fact her repeated invasion of his side, lead to the next best three things in his life, their children and he will always be grateful to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
